Lucifer's queen
by Kindred01
Summary: What if Fic... what if it was John who freed Lucifer from his cage changing his son's future.


**_(It wasn't Sam that let the Devil escape it was his dad)_**

John staggered back to the motel, he looked up towards the TV playing an old black and white movie and then towards the sofa where he see his two sons, curled up on the sofa under a blanket a sleep. Dean being the eldest protecting his little brother his one arm around the 6 year old and a salt ring around the sofa he sided as he walked up them he knelt in front of them and ran his fingers though their hair.

Dean stirred and open his eyes looking up at his father, he saw the haunted look in his eyes and frowned as sat up more "Dad?" Dean whispered as not to wake his little brother up.

"Hey Dean you guys should have been in bed…" He looked down at his smashed watched and sighed as he tubbed his eyes

"5 hours ago." Dean said as he looked at his own watch, it was little too big for his wrist so he added extra holes on the leather strap so it could fit.

"Yeah." John smiled, as he scooped up Sam and carried him to over to the bed, "Dean followed behind him as he turned the TV off.

"How was the hunt?" Dean asked, his eyes were now bright at the tales of his father's hunt. John didn't say anything as he bent down playing the 6 year old on the bed.

"It wasn't good son, it's one of those I don't want to talk about." He whispered as he watched Dean slip into the bed next to Sam.

"Oh…I'm sorry dad." He, he yawed as he laid his head on the other pillow. John smiled weakly at them and then moved to his own bed.

He watched as Dean drifted back off to sleep rolling over to bring his little brother back into the safety of his arms. He shrugged his jacket off with a wince of his sore muscle as he thought about the hunt he just came from. Rubbing his face into his rough hands he could still see the face of Lucifer grinning as he was free from his prison, the hunters he went with dying as if their hearts have just stopped beating. "Oh god what have I done." He whispered into the dark room.

"You freed Lucifer." Came a voice, John's head shot up as quickly as he brought his gun out to the man in front of him.

"W…Who are you?" He sputtered as his eyes darted around the room, one to his boys sleeping on the bed to the door and windows where salt lines were still intact.

"I'm not a demon John, I'm… a friend…well your only friend now that you free my brother from his prison. While you have change the further of your son the outcome perhaps may still be the same." John frowned at the amber eyed man.

"Brother?" He stopped for a moment and then looked back up his eyes wide and they shone in the motel no vacancy light. "You're the Archangel Gabriel?" He asked, a smile appeared on the angel's face as the hunter watched as the archangel's shadow spread across the room this wings stretching as they uncurl.

"At your services." He said with a mocking bow, before he stood back up "Well more or less." He turned to the boy's on the bed and tilted his head and sighed "You messed up, you weren't even meant to have open his prison how the hell you managed that one?" The angel asked

"I…I… I didn't mean to? I was there to kill a demon who was killing children? I found a nest and…and I didn't think it would free the devil?" His voice was getting louder and then he stopped as he turned to Sam who whimpered in his sleep.

"Relax they can't hear us." Gabriel said as he still looked at the boys on the bed. "He will come looking for Sam." Gabriel told him as he reached out and ran his fingers though the dark hair of the young boy.

"Why Sam? Is it because of the powers?" He asked as he stood up, the gun still in his hand as his heart thudded in his chest.

"Yes part of the reason." The angel whispered as he smiled down softly at the two small boys.

"Is there anything I can do? To protect them?" He asked, Gabriel's amber eyes become dark as he turned to the man and stood looking up at him.

"There isn't a lot you can do." He whispered "You have freed Lucifer and there is something he wants from your son maybe both of them."

"Can't you protect them?" John asked, Gabriel chuckled and tilted his head at him,

"He wasn't come for Sam now he is to young, and the longer he waits the stronger he gets, I won't be able to do anything to stop him." He whispered and then he was gone, leaving a heavy weight on John's shoulders, but he gun in his hands was lighter.

11 years later…

Dean had never forgiven his father the day the man had tried to kill him and his little brother Sam before he shot himself. Both brothers were lucky that the bullet didn't kill them and the couple in the motel room next to theirs came running into their room just as John fire the last bullet into his own head. At this moment in time he was sat in the front seat of his car waiting to pick up Sam from the library, he smirked at how his brother was a massive nerd loving his books but he had to give the boy credit it come in handy.

He looked down at his watched and sighed his brother was late getting out of the car he jogged up the steps to the building and walked in side. He let his eyes adjust to dull light before he started to look for his brother. He scanned the area and frowned not seeing among the people who were sat at the table. They didn't look up at him as he walked passed them and deeper into the library "Sammy?" He called out softly, he thought that maybe he had fallen asleep while he was doing his homework.

He heard a runt of pain and frown as he heard towards the noise "Shit he little brat up!" Came and snarl, Dean froze and turned to the book shelf he removed to books and saw that two men had his little brother pinned to the study table, one hand a blade hover over his little brother's stomach and was carving on his skin. "We just need one more ruin." The blonde man grinned as he pressed the tip of the blade on to unmarked area when Dean jumped out and just a flask of Holy water in their faces.

Both men let go of Sam who curled up on the table his clothes torn and covered in blood as the demons fell to the ground and cried out in pain as their faces burnt. Dean rushes over to his brother and cupped his face. Sam cried out trying to fight him "Sammy its mean it's okay I got you!" He said, Sam open up his eyes and looked up at him tears running down his face as he looked up at him

"D…Dean?" He whimpered, his older brother smiled down at him as he helped him to stand

"It's okay I've got you." He whispered softly, as he could take his jacket off and placed it round his shoulders.

They moved quickly to get out of the library Sam holding his bag as they walked pass the same group of people Dean saw earlier, he stopped and looked more closely at them and saw that they were all dead. They were propped up right like puppets he swallowed a lump in his throat and then guided his brother outside where they saw police car's turn up "Did you call them?" Sam asked Dean

"No did you?"

"Like I had time." Sam hiccupped as he rubbed is face, the two police officers looked up at the two of them and frown.

"They are all dead in there!" Dean cried out, faking a scene hoping they won't think it was them

"Easy boys tells what happen? We got a call from someone scream hysterics about dead bodies?" The police man asked.

"I went to pick up my brother and he was late so I went in and…and they were dead I found these two men pinning my brother down and…and…"

"All right boys take deep breath." He said, "Just stay here." And then the policemen walked inside

"I think they are dead men." Sam muttered as Dean turned to look at him,

Dean pulled Sam's bag away from him and looked at the cuts on his stomach "Do they sting he asked as he pulled a bottle of water out of Sam's bag and then pulled out a new shirt for him.

"Yes, do you have another dumb question?" His brother asked as Dean started to clean the wounds "Put some holy water on it." Sam whispered, Dean had already got the flask out and poured some onto the wounds. Dean watched as his younger brother wince and he hoped it was because of putting something on his wound rather than the demons done something nasty to him.


End file.
